The best one night stand ever
by SuperNaturalxxFreak
Summary: Luna finally meets Quorthon from Bathory.


She stood in the corner, wiping off all the corner tables. She worked at a little nightclub, called Evigt Mörker, which means 'Eternal Darkness' in took the rag that she was using to clean the tables and dipped it into a small basin filled with soapy water.

The club only got metal bands due to it's name, but that was okay with her. Tonight Bathory, Dimmu Borgir, and Cradle of Filth were the bands that were playing.

She wiped her hands on the waist apron that she was supposed to wear. It held the club's symbol on it. Her long dark hair fell into her face, and getting tired of messing with it, she pulled the hairband off of her wrist and pulled her hair up. Ironically tonight she was wearing a Bathory band shirt and a dark wash denim pair of jeans.

She put the cloth in the basin and took it to the back of the bar, where Tara Manningwas working. She was just a tourist, but she was working part-time,to raise a little bit of money.

"Hey Luna." Tara said quietly, washing out a beer mug. She wasn't a big talker, like Luna. Neither of them were big with being around people.

"Hey Tara." She murmurred back softly. A few customers came up to Tara; she gave them the drinks they ordered and Luna went near the stage, where Dimmu Borgir was getting ready for their set. It was going to be Dimmu Borgir, Cradle of Filth, and then Bathory.

Luna sat down in the seat closest to the stage. It was nearly empty, but in a minute it would be bursting out the doors with people. The club was located in Sweden, it was near a slightly desolate cemetary, where all the goth's liked tohang out.

Dimmu Borgir started their set. They began with 'The Ritualist.'

Shedding the old skin  
>Procreating new sin<br>Incubation and isolation  
>A new storm is brewing<p>

Ritualist!  
>Shedding the old skin<br>Ritualist!  
>Procreating new sin<br>Ritualist!  
>Incubation and isolation<br>Ritualist!  
>A new storm is brewing<p>

Away with obstacles to progress  
>Those deficient in ambition to prosperity<br>Yearning but what already is gone  
>The remains digress<br>And start anew

Ritualist!  
>Aligned with the continuum<br>Ritualist!  
>Expanding the source at hand<p>

Aligned with the continuum  
>Expanding the source at hand<br>Altering the past and the present  
>The future changes the chain of command<p>

Transfusion of new blood  
>Congregation of the true blood<br>With no chains attached  
>We're letting the past rest<br>And things will never quite be the same

Transfusion of new blood  
>Mobilization of true blood<br>What' s leaving is already left behind  
>What's leaving is already left behind<p>

With no chains attached  
>We're letting the past rest<br>Things will never quite be the same  
>When we are in charge of the game<p>

Dispatching the chained ones  
>While being watched by the eyes of time<br>Everything is clearer now  
>The search is on for the next horizon<p>

Ritualist!  
>Moving forward with silence and rapid pace<br>Ritualist!  
>Since the horror dawned upon our immediate race<br>Ritualist!  
>The veil has once again been extracted<br>Ritualist!  
>From the mist that dimmed our eyes<p>

Each of the bands would be playing two songs. The Ritualist finished and For all Time started.

Every tear is frozen  
>Our soul is linked<br>Our hate is bloody  
>All happiness is gone away<br>All laughter is gone away  
>All life shall end in death<br>In a cold and deserted landscape  
>Shall the black horde step from<br>Our lord shall rise  
>Up for all time, rise his kingdom again<br>Our struggle shall be rewarded  
>Our names shall be written<br>Our minds shall pull the bough  
>All morality shall be cast away<br>You want but you die of shame  
>Now is the time come<br>Yes break the word of the good  
>Let us for all time become rulers on this earth<p>

Dimmu Borgir's set finished and the group went to the backstage area. Luna sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, waiting for Bathory to come on and play their set. Cradle of Filth played their set next. Luna wasn't really listening, although she did like the band. She was thinking about meeting Quorthon.

As Luna predicted, the club was becoming extremely crowded. Bodies were trapped against bodies, moving and thrusting about. The Cradle of Filth set ended and the Bathory set came on. Their set went something like this:

**Massacre**

Down the vast hills in morning mist cold  
>Into the peaceful deep valley below.<br>Twothousand stallions foaming with hate  
>Carrying their masters towards their fate<br>Into the battle they ride  
>Twothousand men too young to die.<br>Massacre...

Coming from each side prepared for attack  
>Covered in dustclouds now there is no turning back<br>Once so peaceful valley echoes with cries  
>Cascades of blood and brains as the midday sun rise<br>Under a bloodred sky  
>None will live to face the night<br>Massacre...

Amidst the scattered limbs dead bodies finally comes to peace  
>While the stench of blood grows strong in the mild midday breeze<br>Circling the sky the vultures wait to play their part  
>To descend of wings of death and feast from human hearts<br>The battle is lost still someone always wins  
>And now they descend on death's black wings<br>Massacre...  
>(Massacre...)<p>

** Woman Of Dark Desires**

All dressed in gold and purple the beauty awaits the night  
>Knowing what will satisfy<br>Aware of Her delight  
>The thought of young fresh blood makes the hours go so slow<br>But the yearn for eternal life and beauty makes her hazelbrown eyes glow

Woman of Dark Desires  
>Woman of Eternal Beauty<br>Woman of Dark Desires  
>Elizabeth Bathory...<p>

Now the hour is comed, the time is right for the feast to take its roll  
>And by the sunrise 60 bodies will be found raped from their blood and souls<br>The beauty patiently selects the victims for the night  
>Innocent blood will give eternal beauty eternal life<p>

Woman of Dark Desires  
>Woman of Eternal Beauty<br>Woman of Dark Desires  
>Elizabeth Bathory...<p>

Now the life you have lived have comed to light and unfold is your perversity.  
>Now the end is near still death is real<br>No more beauty or life for eternity  
>Cold walls entombs your secrets but there's nothing you regret<br>Embrace death with a smile as the highlands face sunset

Woman of Dark Desires  
>Woman of Eternal Beauty<br>Woman of Dark Desires  
>Elizabeth Bathory...<p>

_[Repeat chorus]_

_[Dedicated to the memory of Elizabeth Bathory 1560-1640]_

As their set finished, Luna went up to the band, she wanted to meet Quorthon. They might've only played two songs, but because of the body heat and how small and cramped the club was, he was incredibly sweaty.

Quorthon eyed Luna, and nodded at her to follow him. He lead her backstage, where he stripped off his sweat-soaked shirt and threw it onto a bag next to a guitar case.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" He asked Luna. He glanced at her again and smiled. Luna blushed and looked down.

"Luna Scharlakansröd." she said, taking a seat on the small coach, as he changed his clothes.

"That's a beautiful name. Well Luna, how old are you?" He pulled a black shirt over his head.

"Old enough." She replied cockily back to him. He raised an eyebrow at her, his lips on the verge of a smirk. She stood up and he offered her his hand;she took it. They went out to the bar, where despite her being 18, he bought her a drink.

"So Luna, what kind of music do you listen to?" They were now sitting at one of the corner tables that Luna recently cleaned.

Luna smiled at the so obvious answer. "Death metal, well and pretty much every other metal."

His beautiful clear eyes met with her dark ones and she felt a click, like they had connected or something.

"So Mr. Quorthon, how old are you?" He laughed and took a swig of beer.

"Old enough." he mocked her answer.

He stood and stretched his long, lean body and extended his hand to Luna.

"Would you like to accompany me to the hotel?" His hand remained outstretched to her, inviting her along.

"Deffinitely." she said excitedly.

He took her out to the tour bus, where they eventually wound up at a hotel.


End file.
